Snow Flowers
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: Bahkah Siwon tak pernah tahu. Siwon tak pernah ingat, dan ia benar-benar tak pernah tahu kalau ia pernah meminta Kyuhyun selalu menunggunya di saat salju turun untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu tahun. WONKYU! Yeah!


**Snow Flower**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye / LKyuLala**

**Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Main Pair: WonKyu!**

**Genre: Romance, Angst.**

**Rating: T**

**Desclaimer: Siwon belong to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun belong to me! :p Oh no! Kyuhyun belong to Siwon. :D**

**Warning: YAOI! Don't Like? Read it first, then you'll know you like it or not. And I recommend you to listen Park Hyo Shin's Song – Snow Flower. :D I hope you like it.**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

**Sudenly as I followed your growing shadow**

**I was walking with you inside darkness**

**As we hold hands until whenever that might be**

**Just being together makes me cry**

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Hampir-hampir saja air matanya terjatuh detik itu pula saat ia mengetahui kalau Siwon hendak pergi darinya.

Siwon tersenyum simpul, "Hm. Aku akan kembali tahun depan." Ujarnya seraya mengusap kedua pipi tembam pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau akan benar-benar kembali tahun depan?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja. Tunggu aku di sini, ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tak kembali tahun depan?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Tak dapat ia pungkiri kalau hatinya terasa ngilu mendapati kenyataan yang menerpanya.

"Aku akan kembali tahun depannya. Dan tahun depannya lagi." Siwon tersenyum lagi, "Saat aku kembali, aku akan mengajakmu menikah."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Pipinya terasa memanas. Mereka bahkan belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kata cintapun tak pernah terlontar dari keduanya. Dan keduanya bahkan baru dinyatakan lulus beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kau, benar akan melakukannya?"

"Aku janji!" Siwon mengangkat tangan kanannya tanda sumpah.

Detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Siwon erat. Hatinya terasa hangat. Senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

Salju tahun itu turun dengan perlahan.

"Snow flowers..."

**As the wind becomes colder, winter comes closer**

**Little by little, on this path, comes the season when I had to let you go**

"Kyuhyun-ah, pulang sekarang!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak mau!"

"Yaish! Di sini semakin dingin. Aku tak mau kau mati beku. Cepatlah pulang, Cho Kyuhyun! Atau aku akan menyeretmu!" perintah kakak perempuan tersayangnya.

"Siwon akan datang malam ini. Karena salju akan turun. Dia sudah berjanji padaku." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya merapatkan jaketnya.

Ahra —kakaknya mendecak kesal, "Sudahlah. Tahun lalu kau bilang dia akan datang. Dua tahun yang lalu juga kau mengatakannya. 3 tahun lalu kau mengatakannya lagi. Dan tahun ini kau mengatakannya lagi? Astaga! Siwon yang kau harapkan itu tak akan pernah datang!"

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah mengeras, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Jadi diamlah! Dia akan datang malam ini. Aku sangat yakin!"

Lagi-lagi Ahra memutar kedua bola matanya, "Ayo pulang!" serunya seraya berusaha menarik Kyuhyun pulang.

"Noona, jangan paksa aku!" seru Kyuhyun. Ia meronta.

Ahra tampak putus asa. Ia menghempaskan tangan adik lelakinya yang sangat ia sayangi. Perlahan ia mendekati Kyuhyun, dan ikut mendudukkan diri di samping adiknya.

"Aku akan ikut di sini."

"Tidak boleh! Di sini dingin, noona. Kau bisa sakit."

"Kalau aku bisa sakit maka kau juga bisa sakit. Kalau kau sakit, aku juga akan sakit. Jadi impas."

"Tidak. Cepat pulang sana!" Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong-dorong noonanya agar pulang.

Perlahan salju di tahun itu terjatuh. Kyuhyun berhenti mendorong-dorong kakaknya. Ia tersenyum hangat, "Siwon akan datang tahun ini."

Ahra hanya memandangi adiknya dengan senyuman miris.

"Snow flowers." Gumam keduanya bersamaan

**As I watch the first snowflowers of this year right now,**

**In this moment that we share together, I want to give you my all**

**Do you know of my heart?**

Ini tahun kelimanya. Kyuhyun sudah menamatkan kuliahnya sampai dengan Strata 3. Kyuhyun berlari dengan toga hitamnya menuju kursi panjang di sudut jalan Hwakyesa. Biasanya dia akan duduk di kursi pohon yang berteduhkan pohon.

Orang-orang memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Sebegitukah euforia anak muda zaman sekarang saat sudah diwisuda?

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti seketika ia melihat seorang pemuda duduk di kursi yang sudah ia klaim sebagai miliknya itu. Mobil putih, entah apa mereknya, terparkir tepat di depan kursi panjangnya. Kyuhyun sedikit merutuki pemuda yang berani-benarinya duduk di kursinya. Tapi toh nyatanya akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk duduk juga di kursi itu. Menunggu Siwonnya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya santai mendekati pemuda berbalutkan kemeja putih. Tubuhnya kekar sekali, batin Kyuhyun. Ia hanya melihat dari balik tubuh pemuda itu.

"Annyeong..." sapanya seraya mendudukkan diri di ujung kursi.

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya, "Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pula, "Si-siwon-ah?"

Tak dapat ia pungkiri kalau hatinya meletup-letup saking senangnya. Di tahun kelima ini, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Siwonnya. Sontak saja ia menghambur pelukan ke arah Siwon. Air mata perlahan mengalir dari pipinya. Ia begitu senang sekarang. Sungguh, ia tak dapat melukiskan bagaimana senangnya.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Siwon begitu pelukan mereka berdua terlepas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku sangat baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Siwon mengangguk lembut, "Kau tampak hebat dengan baju itu."

"Aku berhasil menyelesaikan kuliahku sampai strata 3 tahun ini. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan antusias.

Siwon tak menjawab. Ia malah mengeluarkan lembaran berwarna putih dari tasnya.

"Aku akan melangsungkan pernikahanku di Seoul. Kuharap kau mau datang."

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos. Rasanya sungguhlah ngilu. Segala sendinya terasa melemas. Kenyataan melemparnya begitu jauh. Dan itu sungguh menyakitkan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup

"Selama di Kanada, aku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis. Hari ini aku akan mengenalkannya pada seluruh keluarga di Korea. Dan minggu depan kami akan melaksanakan pernikahan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk berusaha menghalau air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk. Tangannya bergetar meraih undangan yang Siwon tujukan padanya, "Terimakasih banyak."

Siwon tersenyum lembut, "Kuharap kau mau datang. Aku akan sangat senang sekali kalau kau bersedia datang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk gugup, "Aku pasti datang."

"Ah ya! Maukah kau menyanyi untukku di pernikahan nanti?" pinta Siwon, "Kumohon..."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya dapat menganggukan kepala. Ia tak bisa menolak Siwon. Sama sekali tak bisa.

"Urm, Siwon-ah, kau tak melupakan sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tampak berpikir keras, "Entahlah, kupikir tidak ada."

"Oh.."

Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya. Bahkan Siwon sama sekali tidak ingat dengan janji yang pernah ia buat 5 tahun yang lalu. Siwon tak pernah ingat. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tahu itu akan terjadi. Bahkan kata cinta pun tak pernah terucap dari keduanya. Kyuhyun ragu apa Siwon dulu benar-benar mencintainya sampai membuat janji akan menikah dengannya. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tahu ini akan terjadi.

"Aku akan di Seoul selama 3 minggu. Mainlah ke rumahku kalau ada waktu." Ujar Siwon

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan menatap nanar pada punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauhinya.

**I wasn't always so weak, I'm loving you like this but that's all my heart can do**

Salju di tahun itu turun dengan perlahan. Menghujani tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk menatap nanar pada mobil putih yang menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Snow flowers.."

**As I watch the first snowflowers of this year right now,**

**In this moment that we share together, I want to gove you my all**

**Do you know of my heart?**

Kyuhyun tahu, tidak seharusnya ia meneteskan air matanya. Jemarinya masih menari di atas tuts piano. Kyuhyun tak setolol itu, menyanyikan lagu yang bermaknakan kebahagian dengan linangan air mata.

Tak banyak dari mereka yang tahu air mata itu. Bahkan Siwon sekalipun, yang terlarut dalam euforia pernikahannya. Menghiraukan pemuda yang sangat mencintainya. Yang kini tengah berjuang melawan hatinya sendiri.

Bahkah Siwon tak pernah tahu. Siwon tak pernah ingat, dan ia benar-benar tak pernah tahu kalau ia pernah meminta Kyuhyun selalu menunggunya di saat salju turun untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu tahun.

**Inside the snowflowers that fill this path and shower on us endlessly,**

**Little by little, small memories are being drawn inside our hearts.**

**Forever by my side you are there.**

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Annyeong, aku kembali menyuguhkan fanfic Wonkyu ke hadapan reader-deul. Berawal dari keisengan mendengarkan kembali lagu Snow Flower, akhirnya lahirlah fic ini. Maafkan aku dengan plot yang begitu pasaran ini dan terlalu cepat. Sungguh, aku minya maaf. Then, semoga kalian menyukainya. Maka, saya berharap kemurahan hati bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca untuk meninggalkan review. Review kalian sangat berharga bagiku. :D

With Love,

Cho Eun Hye


End file.
